This invention relates to an improvement in a knock-out type mechanical pencil and, more particularly, to a knock-out type mechanical pencil in which the inner and outer walls of a lead containing tube inserted in a tubularly cylindrical body or an outer barrel are so tapered that the lead inlet of the lead containing tube is larger in diameter than the opposite end thereof.
The lead containing case or body inserted into an outer barrel of a conventional knock-out type mechanical pencil has the same diameter at both ends. When a number of leads are filled in the lead containing case, the leads tend to jam the passage of the lead to cause the lead not to be fed into a guide hole. When small number of leads are filled in the lead containing case, the leads collide with each other in the lead containing case so as to cause the leads to be possibly broken.
Since the conventional knock-out type mechanical pencil generally employs fine leads, the lead tends to easily break due to excessive writing pressure applied to the outer barrel thereof. In case the lead jams the guide hole in the mechanical pencil, a ferrule must be detachably threaded, in order to clean the jammed lead in the guide hole, into the end of the outer barrel. In this case the ferrule has such a disadvantage that the ferrule tends to be readily loosened and to be possibly lost.